


The Return: The True Story of Loki Laufeyson, King of New Asgard

by jtaylor2019



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtaylor2019/pseuds/jtaylor2019
Summary: The world is new. The loss of Asgard has provided redemption to many. Loki Laufeyson's history finally has a chance to be re-written; his life might have new meaning  as King of a new world.  Will the mortal he chooses as his queen prove to undo everything he's worked so hard to overcome?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor





	1. Chapter 1

Though not a gatekeeper, Loki could see pretty well. He knew what was going on below him, in Midgard. The weak, self-destructing planet, supposedly ruled by his brother, though who knew where Thor was now, not wanting the throne, when it was pretty much handed to him. Fool.

Loki decided it was the right time for him to put his plan in place. He could see below him the hundreds of mourners at her home. They dressed in dark, somber colors, wiped their eyes, and laughed with melancholy at stories they told to comfort each other. Funerals were stupid rituals.

He knew she was down there in the midst of it all, surrounded by his friends, locked in a cocoon of well-wishers. Useless. The man was more corrupt than he was. Had more tricks up his sleeve, mortal ones, but still…But she deserved the chance to mourn him. He was her father, after all. Loki hadn’t had much of a relationship with his own.

Many years had passed since he first met Caroline. It had been a time of fire and danger, not created by magic spells. As others in their family had already been compromised, Rose knew he needed to his only daughter, a familiar face in the company, away to safety. Somehow, somewhere, Thor had made friends with this family. Where they would have amused Loki, Thor became almost a guard to the family. Guarding what, not too many knew, but some did, and wanted the advanced technology Rose had developed and manufactured. A crooked, dirty business. Rose had asked Thor to bring her to Asgard until the threat was eliminated. The whole mess took over a month to clean up and so Caroline became a guest of the Realm.

Immediately, it was evident, even if she didn’t know it, that she belonged there. Loki remembered how strangely he felt looking at her for the first time. She was human, inconsequential, not worth investing his time or energy in, but yet he wanted to…She wasn’t even a human cursed with any power, as most of her friends were. There was something timeless in her simplicity. Something graceful in her plainness. At first, he convinced himself that he wanted to hurt her, possibly getting his brother in trouble at the same time. Kind of a win-win…but she had changed his course effortlessly.

She was surrounded by guards as they moved through the corridors. Her hair was dark like his so she seemed more other-worldly than she already was. She was scared too. The Asgardian palace was formidable, made so on purpose. Thor led the procession, talking grandly about how much she would love being there, pointing out landmarks along the way. “This is a likeness of my great-grandfather.” “Here is an ancient vase owned by one of the original Einherjer…um, Vikings, I think you call them.” Loki wanted to step out, tell his brother to cease his incessant boasting and let him take over, but he felt it safer to wait in the shadows, until the right time came to introduce himself.

That time wasn’t long in coming. She had just changed into Asgardian dress and was eating alone in the Great Hall. She looked so small in the grand chamber with its gold and black tiles, scrollwork and tapestries. “Do you mind if I sit,” he asked, quietly? He had a habit of sneaking up on people, scaring them without intending to. He did it to his mother all the time.

She looked up at Loki, and smiled, not scared at all. She held out her hand to invite him. “I’m Caroline.”

“Loki. Thor’s brother.”

The minute he said his name, he knew he had heard about him. Her eyes darkened a bit and he swore she made distance between them. He grew angry, feeling slighted, a familiar, painful tingle in his gut. He stood.

“I thought you wanted to sit?” she asked.

“Well, I don’t want to interrupt you.”

“I’m almost done.” She wiped her hands together, dusting off crumbs from the bread that had been on her plate, then turned to him. “Maybe you can show me around a little.”

Loki smiled and bowed. He had never done that, even to his father, and felt a bit ridiculous. It seemed to suit the situation, “It’d be my honor.”

That had been so long ago…Loki had been locked in the dungeons after some infraction or another having to do with Earth, his mother had been killed by Dark Elves, his father had passed on, Loki had been killed many times over. More than a lifetime had passed. But Loki had always had a glimmer that she would come back to him, stay with him, maybe even rule by his side. She knew how he felt about her. He had told her so many of his secrets, and she had told him probably all of hers, as humans were so careless in doing. They had talked about the future, maybe not one where they appeared together, but about their hopes and goals.

When Loki was a boy, he thought that his father, Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, was the giver of all things, the protector, the omnipotent leader. Loki also thought there was a chance he could be King of Asgard. Soon though, as Thor began to show his skill at fighting and harnessing a power Loki could not even dream of possessing, Thor edged ahead as the frontrunner for royal successor. Loki felt left behind at first, angry, jealous. But then the numbness set in. He just began to hate, plot, and spend time by himself, practicing his sorcery. At first, the magic was under the tutelage of his mother, but later he hid away in a secluded area so nothing he tried might backfire and get him into trouble.

Nothing was for certain in his world, except he grew stronger each day at magic. He knew how to protect himself with force field charms, he could shape shift, even project magic onto others. He could fight when needed, but he was not an immovable rock like his brother. Despite the fact his father told them on more than once occasion that ruling, not by war, but by peace was the real goal of a good king; despite the fact he said war should never be something that a king seeks out, but only is ready for; Thor and his warrior ways were much more popular than a studious and quiet candidate for the throne.

Thor had everything: his choice of women, all the friends. Loki’s friends were really Thor’s friends first. They only tolerated him because they loved his brother. Loki learned quickly that magic could save and control far more than a fist—or a hammer. Unfortunately, thought while his brother commanded thunder, all Loki could do was steal it. And he’d become very good at that. People feared him, except for Caroline. And he could honestly say he didn’t want to frighten her. 

She was in her father’s basement. He could see her there, her black hair pulled tightly behind her head. Rose had remarried when Caroline was an adult, to a much-younger woman and they had had a child, a little girl. Rose moved his new family out to the country to live a quiet life, but that kind of life was impossible to find, especially for a man with a price on his head, and many enemies. Caroline had not gone with them, despite liking the new wife a lot. Caroline was a dutiful daughter, but not heir to the company. She had her own life. She was a successful marketing consultant, and had a healthy mix of friends. Loki shook his head. Human lives were too dramatic for him to care. He had more important things to worry about. He was one of the casualties of the Dark Elves, dying a gruesome death in front of his brother, but time reversed itself somehow, and he awoke, made his way back to a new home and began to think about what he really wanted. Instantly, he knew.

xxxxxx  
Caroline sat at her father’s workbench. He had rid himself of almost everything that had made him a millionaire many times over. His computers still held vital information that he used under pressure from his murderer, she imagined. By the time they caught up with him, he only wanted to live a quiet and peaceful life with his family. In the end, he knew he held the technology to win the war that had not been fought yet. And he paid with his life.

Her father’s most recent wife had been Caroline’s friend for over a decade. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her, even if it meant putting up with her father’s sometimes arrogant and questionable methods. She cried with Audrey when her father was missing somewhere, in some third world country, where he was doing business, or when some part of the world was in ruins and it was most likely her father’s fault, well, the fault of his technology that someone stole from him and did not know how to use properly. Caroline let her friend yell when she was angry at her father for putting himself in harm’s way. And happily, Caroline had stood up as Audrey’s maid of honor when she married the love of her life. Now he was gone. And if the hole in Caroline’s heart was this big, she could only imagine the pain in Audrey’s. 

“I’m sorry, Caroline.”

Caroline looked around in surprise for Audrey. “Were your ears ringing? I was just thinking about you.”

Audrey laughed. “Well, I saw you come down here.”

“Well…I just needed a break.”

She chuckled as only someone in pain could. “Yeah, me, too.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, this is actually good that we are down here, where it’s quiet. You father had something for you. He asked me to give it to you should he ever…,” her voice caught, “not make it.”

Caroline sat up straighter in her seat, “What is it?”

One of her father’s virtual computer monitors came on in front of her and a list of her bill accounts came into view. Audrey had the reigns and was scrolling through. “He paid off your student loans. He knew that was a burden you carried.”

Sure enough, on the screen both financial institutions Caroline dealt with said she had “paid in full.” Caroline smiled. That was very much like her father. He could be arrogant and insufferable but he was generous to a fault. “Thank you. That does help.”

“He also has bequeathed you five million dollars.”

Caroline coughed, putting her hands to her chest. “What? Why? I’ve never asked…”

“He knows. You’ve always lived a quiet life,” Audrey said. “He knew you wanted a house, a place of your own.”

A house, not a mansion, Caroline thought. Five million. Having that much money was beyond her expectations. “I—I don’t know what to say.”

“He had only one request.”

“Yes? Anything.”

“He asked that your house be near me and Cora.”

The tears snuck up really. She had no control over them. The request was something her father would ask; something that proved beyond a doubt his love for Audrey and their five year old. 

“Of-of course I will.” Caroline stood, “Excuse me, Audrey. I’m sorry.” She covered her eyes and ran up the stairs, pushed her way through the dozens of mourners, friends, family, and her father’s colleagues. She kept her eyes downward, not wanting to see their looks of pity. Outside, the air was colder, fresher, so she kept going, her boots crunching on the gravel of the road. Caroline didn’t stop until she came to the end of the street, where the lake behind her father’s house rounded a bend. A large rock played sentinel to the trail past it and Caroline stopped there out of breath.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked her. He had seen her fleeing the house, knew there would be no better time to get her alone. He saw her shoulders stiffen, and she put the strands of hair that came undone during her walk behind her ears before she turned. 

“Loki? What are you…? Are you real? Is this…?”

“An illusion?” he finished the sentence. “No. I am here.”

“What? How? I thought you had died.”

“I did.” He took a step toward her, his hands out to let her know that he meant no harm. “It seemed the Elvish leader’s death reversed time and brought me back to life. Quite extraordinary, actually.” His jet black hair glistened in the sun. His eyes sparkled and he smiled broadly, amazed and pleased at his seeming immortality.

“I am glad to see you,” she said. “I really am.”

“I hoped you would be.”

She smiled, “I like your suit.” He was dressed in a well-cut black suit. “So you know what happened then? Why we’re here?”  
Of course he knew. He could have cared less for anything that happened to any human, especially Connelly Rose, but the man was important to her. “Your father was ambushed and died.”

“Yes.”

Loki took a deep breath, “We were not…well, close, but I am sorry for your pain.”

“Thank you.”

He moved toward her. She held her breath, not sure if he would put his hands on her. He wrapped her in an embrace, fully expecting it to be awkward but was very pleased it was not. He smelled the perfume of her dark hair. She fit perfectly in his arms. 

But they were interrupted almost immediately, "What are you doing here?"

His brother Thor, stood, legs apart, hands balled into fists, ready to do battle if he had to, almost relieved to have a purpose again, an enemy. 

Loki laughed when he saw his brother, "Brother, what happened to you?"

Thor was clearly embarrassed. The muscular physique that Thor was used to had started to disappear with his lengthy time on Earth. The air was different, his powers more forced and so his body suffered. He was soft, heavy and tired. Instead, Thor asked, "How is it you are back?”

"The time reversal gave me life. What? Are you not pleased to see me?”

Instead Thor flipped his hammer in the air. It hummed. "Leave Caroline alone, Loki."

Loki laughed, “It is over, for all of you. You won your people back, but you lost. You gave yourself up for Connelly Rose and paid the price. Can’t you just give it a rest?”

The trees seemed to still. No one spoke. The weight of Loki’s words hit home. Rose’s death seemed empty. The world would never be the same. And there was no proof that just the very existence of Rose’s technology hadn’t started the chain of events that put them where they were today.

Loki took Caroline’s hand in his. “I am visiting an old friend.”

Thor took a step closer. “Nothing you do is simple, Brother. Nothing is without a veil.”

Caroline was frustrated Thor was there. She would have liked some time alone with Loki, to talk. Something about the prince-who-would-never-be-king intrigued her. Loki was really the only piece of her father’s life she had for herself. He was the only proof she had that she was close to a world of magic and exquisite strangeness. Besides, Loki had never been anything but kind. A bit dangerous, but kind. And somehow, why she did not know, he had taken a liking to her. She spoke up, "He's not hurting me…"  
Thor stepped toward them, fully intending to get Caroline away from the God of Mischief. But Loki and Caroline shimmered out of sight and were gone.

xxxxx  
Loki was proud of the dramatic exit he had engineered. The look on Thor’s face as they vanished was worth every minute that Loki had pondered whether the trip to Midgard would be successful. The God of Thunder, the original heir to the throne of Asgard, had indeed grown soft and slow. 

He watched Caroline sleep off the effects of the trip. It was not as simple as a Bifrost now. He had to create a portal through his magic, a journey that was not left without its twists and turns. She went unconscious not long after he had put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

He shifted in his seat, looking out the large window in his chambers. There was a familiarity to having her back with him. They had really only had a little more than thirty days together, but that part of his life was etched in his mind. He longed to pick up where they left off.

He knew immediately when she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, quietly. "You know I would never hurt you. But this is a better place for you to be.”

“Where am I?"

"The New Asgard."

She tried to sit up but realized her hands were bound. Almost as soon as she noticed, the bindings disappeared. Running her fingers through her hair, she blinked to adjust her eyes to the dimness of the room. "I don’t understand. How? Isn’t Thor supposed to be king?”

He turned back to her and stood. In his Asgardian clothes, he walked slowly and deliberately toward her. The room they were in was barren but regal. Gold paper on the walls, rich woods, tiles and tapestries. When he reached her, he sat beside her, waving his hand. Her funeral dress was replaced by a long, deep blue and white dress. Her black hair was loose, cascading in tendrils.

She looked at him strangely and toucher her hair, “Why this?” 

He smiled, “I remember you wore it like that when you stayed on Asgard. I always liked it.”

"Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? I can get you some food, something to drink.”

Caroline shook her head. “Loki, how did this place happen?”

“Some of the Asgardians survived," Loki said, "and chose to come here. They began to rebuild, waited for a leader.”

He smiled when he remembered that day. Very few times in his 1,500 or so-year life, had he felt nerves, actual accelerated heartbeat type of nerves. When he realized the souls on the planet where he was headed were his own people, his palms began to sweat, an odd sensation, and not pleasant. So much had happened; it had been so long. Truthfully, he hadn’t the strength to go any farther. He needed them and gratefully, luckily, they needed him. A member of the Asgardian royal family. They blocked out his indiscretions or possibly had not heard about them. Instead, they chose to keep alive his help when Hela tried to take over Asgard, when he fought valiantly by Thor’s side, allowing survivors to board a ship for who knows where.

“I needed time to heal and grow stronger,” He came out of his reverie and finished his tale. “My magic was weakened; my health was questionable. But they saw me as the only surviving member of Odin’s family. And now I am king, strong again, powerful.”

“How long had you been watching me?” She asked, feeling less alarmed.

“Not long. Long enough. Caroline, I would like you to rule by my side."

She closed her eyes. And there it was…the imbalance, the familiar tilt of the world Caroline remembered when Loki was nearby. She closed her eyes, exhausted, thinking about her life on Earth. She thought about her promise to her father: the house near Audrey and Cora, and what else she could do with the money he left her. Finally, Caroline thought about the small glimmer of fear she felt around Loki. She felt it around Thor, too. The fear that came from the unknown, the power they wielded was so far beyond her capability to imagine or understand. What if he wasn't going to let her say no?

He didn’t press her for an answer. Instead he smiled, took her hand. “Do you remember when you came to live on Asgard? I have been thinking on it a lot lately.”

“I remember. I loved that time.”

“My father was so upset with Thor. He did not want you there.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“No, we never told you. My mother, Frigga…she always loved to have visitors. She was lonely, longed to see the places my father sent us on assignments. Me and Thor…well, Thor mostly. He was always too afraid that I…” Loki’s voice trailed off. “She was glad when you were there.”

Caroline felt sad. She knew Frigga had died. “Your mother was an amazing woman.”

“Thank you. I think you’re a lot like her.”

She squeezed his hand. “That is a great compliment from you. I know how much you loved her. So thank you.”

The sun was beginning to set. The colors over the New Asgardian sky were amazing: yellows, reds, some oranges, cast against the deep blue of the night to come. She walked to the window where Loki had been gazing earlier, surprised how comfortable the clothing was that he put her in. Looking down she saw the lights glimmering in the distance. They were high up, and she saw houses, what looked like factories, and churches below.

"My father talked to me once about you,” She spoke quietly. “after I returned from my time on Asgard.”

Loki scoffed, “Oh, he did. I can only imagine what that conversation was about.”

"He said I shouldn’t ‘get comfortable,’ I think he said, or believe we could ever be a couple.” She laughed, uncomfortably. “I imagine that Thor had told him how much time we spent together. I remember that he looked me in the eye, almost shook me. He knew that the father-daughter conversation was about to have was going to be for nothing. That it was too late.”

Loki’s heart jumped. What was she saying?

“He had joked that we probably made a good couple because there is such a vast different between us. I am the righteous one, the one who does everything according to the rules--and you, well…”

“Let me guess, I am the evil one.”

She nodded. “My father said I would balance out the mischief in you. But that he hoped I would be smart enough not to be fooled by your motives.”  
Just as quickly, Loki’s heart sunk, "And what did you tell him?”

"You can't help who you fall in love with."  
  



	2. Chapter 2--

Loki should have been sleeping. But instead he was watching the members of the Rose family talking, both hushed and frantic, because Caroline was gone. This was one part of his plan that he admitted he had not planned well for. Of course, she would be missed by the other mortals. But once she was with him on New Asgard, he somehow, foolishly, believed they would all just forget about her and mind their own business.

Her sister, Miranda was there. He could sense she was not missing her younger sister very much. Rose’s wife was there though, desperately trying to hold back tears. And of course, Loki’s brother was in on the discussion at the Rose’s large home. Sometimes, no one said anything. Other times, as humans were prone to do, they began talking over each other, no one listening, no one caring what the other was saying, as long as they got their words out.

Rose’s wife was convinced they would never find Caroline again and Loki was happy to hear that. She kept pouring steaming coffee into their cups and then just as manically, clearing dishes from her dishwasher. “Where is she?”

“Since she’s with Loki, can’t you tune him in somehow; see where they are now,” Miranda asked Thor? Loki wanted to laugh but didn’t want to wake Caroline.

“Once, long ago, I could sense where my brother was. But I was never very adept at it. And now, alas, we are hardly brothers. I have no clue where he would be. We have no home now, as a people. So he could be anywhere.”

Audrey put her hands over her eyes, “What do we do?”

A young man looked up. He was a good-looking, brooding man. “What if she doesn’t want to be found?”

They all stopped and stared at him. “I know I’m not a member of this family, and haven’t been dating Caroline very long, but I can see a lost cause. Didn’t you say he liked her?”

Loki turned away for a moment…Dating? What was dating? He closed his eyes, pulling the All-speak translator from his memory. He quickly looked at Caroline, that jealousy flaring. Anger surging through him. “With that boy?” He spoke with no words and saw her stiffen in her sleep. “That poseur?”

Thor spoke up then, “He has been in love with Caroline since that day, long ago, I brought her up to Asgard.”

“Well,” the boy said, “Maybe she loves him back.”

Loki tilted his head. Maybe the child wasn’t so ridiculous after all. Maybe these inconsequential mortals would give up the chase, leave them alone. 

Audrey spoke up then, her voice loud, “I am not giving up. She’s all we have right now.”

Miranda gently put her hand on her step-mother’s, “We aren’t giving up. We will find her.”

Loki sensed more insincerity in that statement that he was usually capable of. He flicked his hands and closed the portal. He didn’t want to hear any more of their nonsense. Instead he turned to Caroline, who was once again sleeping peacefully in the monstrous bed Loki had constructed when he first came to the New Asgard. The headboard was tall, and carved intricately with scrollwork. He had the royal artisans fill the carvings with gold. Surrounding the bed, full of comfortable pillows and blankets to stave off the draftiness of the castle, were heavy curtains with ruching and brocade. 

She looked small in the middle of bed but he was pleased when she started sleeping there instead of going back to the set of rooms he put aside for her. Loki hadn’t intended to push her unless she was adamant that she wanted nothing to do with him. Blessedly, that had not happened.

Loki removed his robe and laid next to her, curling his body around hers, holding her, pressing himself against her, slowly, quietly. He gently rubbed her temples, until she didn’t notice when he placed his hand, palm side down, against her forehead. She tensed for a moment, but then fell back to sleep. He could hear her steady breathing and he put his head on the pillow beside her and waited. 

She was dreaming about a river. He smiled, knowing it was in response to him pushing his body against hers. She was floating on that river on a hot summer day. The river in her dreams was a winding river, twists and turns all along it. Caroline sometimes let the water move her around a bend, and as Loki’s body pressed against her with more force, the river moved her faster, until her breath came in gasps. Loki stopped moving and felt the contentment in her, the peace. He closed his eyes, finally relaxed enough to sleep.

Caroline’s eyes opened then. It was dark and Loki sounded as though he was asleep. She was surprised to find him lying with his chest against her back. She never remembered him being that close to her. Of course, she had fallen asleep in his room, in his bed. He had a right to be in it. Loki was rubbing her forehead slowly, methodically. She put her hand up gently to stop him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright. I thought you were sleeping."

“Almost.”

They were quiet for a long time. Caroline thought he had fallen asleep again. Then he spoke, "You still want to go home."

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him and was still fearful of hurting him. But he was right. "Yes. I must go home."

"You don’t believe you can lead a fulfilling life here—with me?" Loki was insulted and his voice showed his pain.

Caroline thought about his question. Could she be satisfied on New Asgard? She was used to Earthly comforts. She wasn't sure she really belonged among the stars, never mind on another planet entirely. 

"I don't know,” said. “Maybe."

"You would be a queen. And you would have my love."

He heard her catch her breath, and was happy he had that effect on her.

"I don't think being a queen is my destiny."

He turned Caroline to face him, "You are meant to be a queen. Always."

"Loki, why do I have to only live here? Can't I live on New Asgard with you but still go back to Earth sometimes?" Caroline had made a promise and she wanted to keep it. "Why do I have to choose?"

He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Every time you went there, the moment you stepped foot on the surface, one of them…" he said in disgust, "one of your family, or my brother, would not stop until you told them where I was. And then they would come for me."

She sat up then, the blankets dropping, revealing a dark gray nightgown. Her shoulders were bare and milky white against her black hair. Loki’s breath caught then. He had never wanted anyone or anything more, male or female. He would be damned if he would give her up.

“I don’t understand how they could find you.” Caroline was crying soft tears. 

He knew he had made her feel guilty, made her feel she could be the cause of the God of Mischief’s downfall. He had made her to blame for his fate. He sat up also, and put his arms around her, removing her hands from her face, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you weep. But you don’t know all that your father was working on. He has technology—he was working with others who—well, with Thor, there was a means to travel far distances, farther than you can imagine.”

"I don't even know where we are. How could I tell them?"

"Caroline, in time this will be your home. You will know everything about it. My intention is not to lock you away."

"Loki..."

" Can't you learn to love me?" He whispered it.

They laid back down and Loki pulled the blankets up around them, rubbing her shoulders gently. 

It was awhile before she spoke, "But I have learned, Loki."

He leaned against her, his face in her hair. She felt him smile.

xxxxxxx  
Time passed, as it must. Loki was proud of his patience. He didn’t push her and she didn’t seem like she was ready to leave. While he sat in on various meetings with his officers, she was alone and free to wander the kingdom. She always returned. Loki worked hard to make a home for her. Caroline still had her own rooms, but for the most part, lived in his. The barren room was soon filled with furniture, curtains, decorations of all kinds. Everything Loki could think of to make Caroline comfortable was at her disposal.

Loki had kept his promise: he did not keep her locked away. She wandered the New Asgard, spent time reading classics in the parks, even had made some friends. Loki came home after he had finished for the day with gifts: flowers from the fields, gems that had been carved out of neighboring mountains that he had turned into necklaces, bracelets and rings. And stories that made her laugh.

The home where the Asgardians settled was beautiful: green, lush, bright. People bowed before Loki and Caroline as they walked past. He knew she felt like a queen, and liked it. Loki was a benevolent ruler. His subjects liked and respect him. Caroline was proud.

Loki’s day was light on meetings the Sunday after Unity Day, an old Asgardian holiday. Loki invited her to a park that had recently been landscaped. Nearby was the half-built Rainbow Bridge gleaming in the sunlight, even though it had no known destination as of yet. Loki had made the architects promise to be mindful of every tree, every bush, where  
the fountains were placed…Copper benches lined stone walkways. The sun made the gold flecks sparkle. 

“Loki, what a beautiful place.”

He smiled, “It’s nearly complete. I had hoped it would be ready for last week’s Unity Day celebrations, but alas. Anyway, it’s for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes, so you have a place to read.” He led her to a bench. 

She hugged him hard, “Thank you. But I have lots of places to read.”

“See the trees?” He continued, pointing upward. “They will not block the sun, but keep the glare off you all the time, no matter what time of day. Unobstructed reading.” 

She laughed, “You’ve thought of everything.”

“The fountains are all placed so their sounds won’t bounce off each other. Their noise won’t distract you. Asgard, when ruled by my father, at least in my lifetime, was peaceful like this.” Loki explained. “It was one of the Nine Worlds, or Realms, and that included Midgard.”

“Earth…” I said.

“Earth,” he repeated, “My father was born in Valhalla, which is where he went when he passed on…to the home of heroes.”

Caroline looked down. She knew talk of Odin was a sore spot for Loki.

“Do you know how Asgard was destroyed,” he asked?

“No.”

He stood. “Right before my father died, he told us about Hela—”

“The Goddess of Death,” She whispered, already pretty certain this story was not going to end well.

He looked at her strangely.

“I took Ancient History in school. I read about her. Well, about all of you, really.”

“Ahh. Well, the only way we could stop Hela was to invoke a prophecy that would destroy Asgard. Asgard was the source of Hela’s power you see…" He stood up, took her hand and they began to walk. “Thor blamed me. He always blamed me. But it was up to me to unleash the Ragnarok who eventually destroyed Hela—and Asgard.”

The sun was beginning to set. Caroline looked at the colors that were becoming so familiar to her and was forgetting her reasons for wanting to go home. She didn’t know if it had been months, hours or years in Earth time since she had been gone. 

“You know, my father put me in the dungeons, left me to rot there,” he said with bitterness, his teeth clenched.

That got Caroline’s attention, “He did?”

“I don’t want to deserve that again. A long time ago, my destiny was decided.”

They neared the entrance to the main city. Caroline stopped him. “Loki, even from the short time we have been together, I see a change in you. History books don’t paint a flattering picture of you, but honestly, some of those stories are so…” she searched for the right word, “outlandish, they can’t be true. They can’t.”

“Yes, I am the children of Midgard get to learn a unique version of our lives, of my life. Someday, I would like to read some of those stories for myself.”

“That would be for another time…but I’m sure we can find a book somewhere.”

“I’m sorry…I don’t know why I thought of that, just now.” He shook his head, as though to rid it of old ghosts, cobwebs. “It has no bearing on this glorious day.”

He stopped Caroline, turned her to face him and put his hands on her shoulders. “I know you still have not made up your mind yet, but I am glad you are here with me now.”  
Caroline smiled, oddly glad as well, as he leaned his forehead against hers. “It has been all you promised.”

“Well, thank you.” He bowed, regally, “My queen.”

They laughed and turned to head back. Loki stopped suddenly, and gazed with horror at his right arm. He wore a long sleeve tunic under his coat, but Caroline could see the blue spreading up from his wrist to his hand and fingers.

“Loki? What is happening?! Are you hurt?”

“No…this can’t be…” he whispered, then jumped on the bench nearest to them to peer over the high hedges.

“Loki! Talk to me!”

He pulled his sleeve down further to hide the deep blue and turned to Caroline. “You must listen. We are being invaded by the Frost Giants.”

“The who?”

“I don’t have time to say much more. I—”

She could sense his panic and began to get scared. “Why are you blue? What is happening?”

Loki sighed. There was no time for anything but the truth. “I am not Thor’s true brother, nor Odin’s true son. Odin found me, blue and dying on Jotunheim and took me back to Asgard …I am part Jotunn, or mostly Jotunn. I honestly do not know. ”

Caroline shook her head, trying to understand. “This is not your true form?”

“True to me. I have always looked like this. Though you know I can change my form at will. But I won’t become a Frost Giant. I don’t think, anyway.”

“Why are they here?”

“Their leader, Laufey, was my true father. I killed him. I was trying to prove myself but…never mind. It seems they have found me and want revenge.”

Loki knew that he couldn’t put the New Asgard in danger, nor Caroline. He was determined to do things differently this time. Maybe he didn’t know it when he took Caroline, but he had been thinking on his childhood, his past, so much. New Asgard was a mystical sign, a portal Stepping through it meant he could begin again, not as the God of Mischief, and not by taking lives with no regard. Without even realizing it, he summoned his staff and began walking with purpose toward the gate. 

Caroline watched the staff appear in his hand and realized that was first real magic she had seen him do since they arrived. “Loki, where are you going?”

“To meet them before they get too far.” He said, remembering she was there. He took her by the chin and pressed his forehead to hers. “Stay here. No, better yet, go back to the castle.” He left then and ran toward the main gate and back toward the nearly-finished Rainbow Bridge.

Caroline tried to climb on the same bench to see what Loki had been looking at. It was difficult with the long green dress she wore. But once she did, she saw that an army was indeed marching toward the New Asgard gate—so many that she could not see the end of their numbers. Their skin was the same icy blue that she saw on Loki’s hand. Their red eyes felt all-seeing and she was frightened. Loki had killed their leader. They would surely murder him.

She jumped down and ran to follow Loki. People were starting to scream and yell with fear. Loki’s ministers and generals were trying to keep order. Caroline pushed her way through to him. He was standing at the front as the enemy grew ever closer.

“What are you doing here?” He was worse than angry; he was disappointment and afraid. “You need to be away from this place.”

She didn’t know if he meant the gate or New Asgard. “I won’t let you die.”

Panic was rising in him and he talked over her as the chaos multiplied. “Go back Caroline. I order you! Do this for me!”

“I won’t let you die!” Why did she keep saying that?

The Frost Giants stepped forth through the gate into New Asgard. The lamp posts, bushes, trees, turned icy as they passed. She shivered.

“You must go!” He screamed.”

“Loki! No!”

“GO!” He waved his arm at her, dismissing her. She felt herself flying, not gracefully, as if she had been thrown like a toy, through space and time. She did not know where she would land, but knew it would be far away from Loki…

xxxxxx  
Caroline awoke in the dark. It was cold and she felt damp. Looking up, she saw the tops of the trees surrounding her. She was in a forest, perhaps still on New Asgard. The trees were spindly and mostly barren though, so she doubted it. Would he have sent her to a strange planet? He had moved so quickly, maybe there hadn’t been time to think of where to send her. 

Gingerly, she stood. Her ankle was very sore and hard to put her weight on. She felt wetness at her forehead and lifted her hand. There was blood, and she wiped it away. Twigs were knotted in her hair—the pitfalls of the ringlets and tendrils Loki preferred, she supposed. She wiped her dress, still the soft dress she was in when he banished her, and began to walk.

She heard the growl before she saw it. Low, guttural, hungry. Her heart pounded and she was winded without even taking a step. Caroline turned in time to see a large dog. He was a gray Doberman, with shining eyes. It was snarling, waiting for her to move. Tears of exhausted fear came to her eyes. Where in hell had he sent her?

“Good dog…good dog,” she whispered, and took one step backward.

The dog growled again and watched her. Caroline knew there was no way she would be able to leave unless it left first. She began to shiver. It was cold and so dark, so very dark. The Doberman, looking as large as a bear, snarled again and she stepped back. Her foot caught a twig and she fell, twisting the ankle she had already hurt even more. She groaned and spooked the dog. It began to run at her and she covered her face. When she spread apart her arms again to look, the motion caused the animal to fly off and land in a heap.

Caroline couldn’t breathe for a moment. What had just happened? Was Loki watching her now? Was he there? How else would the animal have missed her, gone flying instead of ripping her to shreds? However that had happened, Caroline knew she needed to get out of there before the dog’s best friend, mate, pup, or whatever came to finish the job. It was time to find her way out of the forest and see where she was.

Leaves crunched under her feet as she limped toward a dim light. She hoped it led to something familiar, maybe one of Loki’s new parks, or the library, or the castle. Maybe he had planned to send her there, but missed. Caroline was scared, hungry, in pain, angry, everything all at once. She cried, trying to catch her breath, but instead sobs escaped and she let them. She knew her eyes were puffy, her nose red and dripping, but didn’t care. She could be dead soon. How could Loki have sent her away like that? That arrogant, reckless, son of a…

She suddenly knew were she was. 

The twig-littered ground where she landed was off the trail at the end of her father’s street. She came out of the trees by the large rock where Loki found her. She could make it to the house, despite the cold, despite the pain in her ankle and head. Caroline knocked, laughing and crying at the same time.

“What in heaven’s name…?” Audrey opened her front door and saw Caroline, red-faced, bleeding, drenched and shivering, in the strangest clothes. “Cora, say in the kitchen for  
Mommy.” She took Caroline by the shoulders and brought her inside. There was a den off the front hallway, so she put her on the small leather couch, quickly draping her with the afghan that was on its arm. Audrey went to the fireplace and flipped the gas switch. It came to life, warming the room instantly.

“Better,” Caroline whispered.

“Oh my God…look at you. We need to get a doctor.”

“I’m so cold.”

Audrey moved to the hallway, and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. When she turned back again, Caroline had slumped sideways on the couch, her eyes closed.  
“Oh, no…Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead…” But she felt a pulse. “Thank God. I need to move her…,” she told herself.

“Mommy?” Cora called. Audrey had momentarily forgotten her five-year old was still in the kitchen.

“Are you alright, honey?”

“Yes. What is going on?”

“Aunty Caroline is visiting and she’s not feeling good. We need to call Uncle Thor.” 

“Why?” Cora was now standing in the doorway.

“I need to get Aunty Caroline to bed and I can’t lift her. We need to get her nice and warm upstairs. Please open your treasure chest.”

Audrey watched her daughter step on a small stool and reach up to an ancient chest. The box was about the size of a microwave, and made of a wood, hard wood that lasted for thousands of years. The front was carved with in a woven pattern but the rest of the chest was unadorned. Cora opened the top and a multi-colored light sprung out, bounced off the ceiling and back to the floor. Audrey took her daughter’s hand and stepped aside. Within moments, Thor appeared, red robes billowing, hammer in his hand. 

“What is it?” He was concerned. The chest was for emergencies only. Thor was out of breath and had his feet planted firmly on the ground, knowing he needed to be ready for anything.

Audrey looked into the den and Thor followed her gaze. He slowly walked to Caroline’s limp body. “When did she get back?”

“Only moments ago. Can you help me bring her upstairs to the guest room?”

“Of course,” Thor picked up Caroline’s limp body, followed Audrey up the stairs, and took her into the guest room. He hoped she would give him answers. He needed to get to Loki before more damage was done.


	3. Chapter 3--

Loki was grateful he had the king’s staff. Its power was strong, where Loki was beginning to realize he was weak, weaker than he imagined. Never as great a fighter as his large, muscular brother, he could usually hold his own. But since returning from the dead, he had a long way to go before fighting an army of Frost Giants.

His soldiers were effective and the enemy were perishing in large numbers, but a group of about twenty had Loki barricaded in the upper battlement. He had used a number of energy shots and projections of himself to outmaneuver the enemy, but he was growing tired.

Using his powers, he lifted a large vase as one of the Frost Giants moved toward him. With the staff he slashed at his attacker and let the vase fall. The giant fell to the ground inert. Something kicked him from behind and he went sliding along the cold floor. Getting on his knees quickly, he brought the staff around only to have it blocked. It fell from his hand and clattered away.

Loki stood to face a large giant. Its eyes were red and it wore a half-smile. He dropped knives from his sleeves and swung them in two arcs in front of his attacker, but out of the corners of his eyes he could see other Frost Giants approaching. He may have run out of time.

“Hello, Brother,” The Frost Giant that face him was larger than a giant even had a right to be. 

It took Loki a moment to realize he called him brother. “What did you call me?”

The Frost Giant gave a signal to his men to stand down, “I am Byleistr, son of Laufey. We are—brothers, it seems.”

Loki took a deep breath and called his staff back to him. The Frost Giants crouched in battle position, but Loki waved them away. The giants scattered along the floor like pins. 

But he l eft Byleistr standing. “Then you know the story of how I came to be an Asgardian?”

“You think my father left you to die…” 

Loki swore there was an actual sneer in there, like only Loki Laufeyson could possibly be that dimwitted, but then it began to make sense. “Aah, it was actually you.”

“You were competition for me—for my throne.”

Loki moved to a table and sat on the corner of it, suddenly very tired, and not proud of that. “But as the oldest, didn’t you have right to succession.”

Byleistr closed his red eyes for a moment, as though it was painful to have to talk about it, “My father had already chosen you.”

Loki was more than a little pleased, “But, I was only a baby.”

“It made no sense to me, either. He had other plans for me: a warrior’s life. My job was to lead Jotunheim in war all over the universe.”

Loki smiled, “We sound like we would be related. I have lost out on two thrones in my long lifetime, but I am king now…you need to leave my kingdom, Brother.”

Byleistr laughed, a deep sound, full, not unlike Thor’s laughter, Loki noticed. “We are not after your kingdom, Your Majesty. Only you.”

“To stand trial, no doubt, in your Court.”

“Yes. To pay for your crime against my father.”

“Well, I do have plenty of experience with that.” Loki looked down from the battlement at his people dying below. The Frost Giants were formidable opponents. Loki wanted his throne and would not have one if he had no people. And he surmised that escaping from whatever stronghold his half-brother put him in on Jotunheim would be significantly easier than trying to stave off a gaggle of Jotnar right at that moment. It was a safe bet that Byleistr knew nothing about the magic-stifling cuffs created by Odin so as long as he kept his spells under control until he reached wherever he was going, it shouldn’t be long before he returns.

“If I do, Your Majesty,” Loki knew respect was his best ally at the moment. “You will leave my people alone, leave New Asgard?”

Byleistr nodded.

Loki made his staff vanish and held out his hands in submission, “Then so be it.”

xxxxx  
Caroline’s headache was fierce. There was not a part of her body that did not ache. Slowly, she opened her eyes trying to remember what had happened. In her mind, she kept hearing panicked screams, loud noises.

She saw the familiar blue and gray striped wallpaper of her father’s guest room. She saw the white bedside table, the picture from their wedding, one from Audrey’s parent’s wedding. Speaking of Audrey, she was curled up in a chair, across from Caroline. They were in the dark, except for a dim lamp on the table next to the door.

“Audrey?” Caroline called, her voice hoarse. She coughed and tried again, “Audrey?”

“Oh, God, Caroline. Are you ok? How do you feel?”

“Sore. What happened? Was I in a car accident?”

The look on her father’s wife’s face made her fear the worst. She never did sport a convincing poker face. Thoughts and memories of the day of her father’s funeral came back to Caroline, almost all at once.

“Audrey,” Caroline whispered. “I had the craziest dream. I mean, it was crazy!”

She pulled her chair closer,” What was the dream?”

Caroline tried to sit up, but it was too difficult. Audrey adjusted some pillows under her friend’s head and behind her neck so she would be more comfortable. “I must have been distraught over Dad’s death, or overwhelmed at his funeral. I remember running outside and away from the house. And Loki suddenly was there. Loki. Can you believe it? I mean, he’s dead. Thor told us he died. But he was there. So clear, real. He was wearing a dark suit, like he came to the funeral.” She became quiet as what she was saying sunk in. First, saying Thor’s name like he was anything but a Norse God was simply crazy. But to remember such close proximity to his brother Loki, not for the first, but the second time was beyond her reasoning. Caroline was tired, and closed her eyes. Had it been real? No, it wasn’t possible. But she could smell him, feel his breath, hear his words, feel his touch.

“Caroline, are you ok?”

She nodded, “Yes, just so tired.”

“What else happened?” She asked.

“In my dream?”

After Audrey nodded, Caroline went on, “We went to…,” Suddenly her mind went blank. Where had they gone? “I-I can’t remember where we were. It was beautiful. There was a castle; we lived there. But for the life of me, I don’t know where.”

“Well, dreams are like that,” Audrey stood, and paced back and forth.

“What’s wrong?”

“Caroline, you have been gone for months.”

She exhaled, putting her hand to her head, where it ached from her fall. “ What are you saying?”

“You did go down the street the day of you father’s funeral. It wasn’t a dream. Loki did take you.”

Caroline knew there was more, “Audrey, what else? Tell me…”

“Others saw you go. And Thor tried to stop him. He came back to tell us you were gone. Me, Miranda, Thor, and Blake.”

Blake…She in truth, had not thought about him. They had only been dating for a few months before her father died. She hated that they had all been worried about her and something in her thought Blake had no business being part of it. But Caroline hated even more that she couldn’t remember everything. The fuzzy memories she had weren’t bad ones but she felt like she was missing out on something amazing, especially if it was real. 

Audrey took her hand, “What is it?”

“We established that he took me with him, but then he obviously sent me back. I can’t remember fighting with him. So why didn’t he want me anymore? What changed? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Audrey opened her mouth then closed it again.

“Oh for God’s sake, Audrey. Say it.”

“There’s more you should know,” she took a deep breath. “Caroline, you didn’t come back alone.”

“I didn’t? Who was with me?”

Audrey touched Caroline’s stomach, “You’re going to have a baby.”

Caroline shot upright, feeling nauseous as the pain radiated through her. “That’s not true. How do you know?”

“You passed out downstairs. Before Thor left, I called the doctor. He confirmed it. You are about three months along. Did he hurt you? Can you tell me?”

“Audrey, I swear, we didn’t do anything like that.” But honestly, she had no idea. “But if I have future Asgardian royalty inside of me, we need to find Thor.”

“I’ll get him.” Audrey knew she was out of her league with this one. Her husband’s odd but intriguing acquaintance with the royal family of Asgard was something she inherited with marriage, but it failed to make anything easier to understand. To have her husband die, leaving her to the possibility of visitors from another world was unsettling at best, terrifying in her worst moments. 

Immediately, she went downstairs to open the chest. She knew Thor would be the only one to help Caroline and was grateful that there was someone. As soon as she closed the chest, the front doorbell rang. She was amazed that he was able to get there that quickly. But when she opened the door, Blake stood there.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was back?”

Audrey blinked her eyes, “I haven’t told anyone.”

“I want to see her. Please…”

“Not now, Blake. Tomorrow, I promise.”

Blake Tolland was a good-looking man whose family had a little less money than the Rose family did. He was a comfort to Caroline around the time her father was struggling with some of the potential investors in the quantum ray technology for which Connelly Rose had recently applied for trademark.

Blake put his hand over Audrey’s, roughly. Her palm was pinched against the handle of the large door. She gasped. He loosened his grip but didn’t apologize. “I’ll be back tomorrow then.”

Thor knew he was close to finding his brother if he was summoned back to Audrey’s twice in three days. This time, he dressed in typical Earth clothes: sweatshirt, jeans and a denim jacket and arrived outside the house, inconspicuous, and ready to stay if needed. He saw Caroline’s friend, Kærasti. Something about him made Thor uncomfortable. He wanted to ask him what he wanted with Caroline, but knew it wasn’t an appropriate conversation and would only look like he was more interested in Connelly’s daughter than he had a right to be. But deep down, Thor did not trust Blake.

Audrey was smiling when she let him in. He was handsome, kind and instantly made her feel safe. “I wasn’t expecting you to be outside.”

“Midgardian-style.” He laughed.

“Right. Well, she’s upstairs.”

“Is she tired? I saw Blake leave. I mean, was he visiting when you called me?”

“No, I never told him she was back but somehow he knew. I wonder if Caroline called him. Anyway, I told him to come back tomorrow.”

Thor nodded and let her lead him upstairs, “So, how badly did my brother damage her?”

Audrey stopped him on the top landing, feeling surprised by his choice of words. She put a finger to her lips so he would stay quiet. “She insists that nothing happened. But, you are going to be an uncle.”

“What?” His voice bellowed.

“Sshh! She asked me to find you.”

“This is for certain? Has she been seen by someone to confirm?”

Audrey nodded….”Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Thor followed Audrey into the guest room. Caroline was sitting by the window, looking out over the lake. The water shimmered and sparkled and it seemed like she hadn’t even heard anyone come in.

“Hey…,” he said, quietly, but she still jumped. “Sorry…How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.”

He sat next to her, “We need to talk about what happened.”

“I can’t remember much.”

“Do you think he cast a spell so that you would forget?” Thor hoped not, because then it would be a feat like no other to get out of her what he needed. He took the afghan off the back of his chair and put it over her lap. She looked so tired. Her forehead had changed from a dark bruise to one yellowish in color. “After my brother transported you away from us, do you remember where you ended up?”

She closed her eyes. She had been trying for hours, days, to figure it out. She had all the of the outside pieces to the puzzle, but nothing to fill the inside. “I have feelings, but no images, well, some images…nothing much.”

“What do you see when you think back?”

“Darkness. It was dark when I woke up…”

“Yes, Loki would have had to use magic the entire trip. He has no Bifrost at his disposal. That would have been hard on a human. You most likely passed out.”

Caroline brought her knees up to her chin, and leaned her head back on the chair. “I remember glimmering lights outside the window. The room we were in was empty but the skyline outside was magnificent.”

“Were you at a hotel?”

“No, it seemed as if it was Loki’s home.”

Thor felt excitement building. If Loki had made a permanent home somewhere, he could be found. Thor was not exactly sure what he would do with his brother once he was apprehended, since there was no longer an Asgard from which to try him, but he would think of something.

“Alright, that’s a start…what else?”

“He was popular, well-liked.”

“Hmmm, that is interesting as he has always thrived on the fear he provokes in others. Sorcery perhaps? Designed to impress you?”

Caroline didn’t like where the conversation was going. It was clear Thor was not going to believe that Loki had anything but evil intentions, no matter what she told him. And because Loki stole her away, things were biased against him from the start.

“I’m tired, Thor. I think I should rest.”

“I’m going to stay here for awhile, to help get you through this.”

The God of Thunder didn’t understand that there wasn’t anything to get through, except why she was sent away. But she only nodded.

“If your child has one ounce of my brother’s ways, you are going to have your hands full,” Thor laughed lightly, hoping to make her feel better.

“You know?”

“Yes, Audrey told me. I’m sure you are scared. She shrugged her shoulders. “Could Blake be the father?”

Caroline laughed once, loudly. “No…according to the doctor, the baby was conceived after my father’s funeral. And Blake wants to think he was that close to me, but he wasn’t.”

“Uncle Thor is here. Don’t fret. We will make everything right again.” He hugged Caroline, not sure at all about the truth in any of his words.

xxxxx  
He did not know how long he had been in his icy cell, but it was long enough for Loki to test out some rudimentary magic spells and not attract any unwanted attention. He was able to conjure up fire between his hands and melt some of the cell wall. He created a way to muffle sound around the door to his cell. He even created a hologram of himself conveniently standing by the window while he transported himself outside the cell for a moment. This would be easy. But now was not the time for his escape.

Luckily, as part-Jotunn, the cold didn’t bother him. Many other beings would have simply died in there from overexposure. He wondered if they realized that he most likely wouldn’t die in there. Loki walked around the room, trying to find a clear spot from which to open his portal. He needed to see where Caroline was. He hoped she survived the journey back to Midgard and that, in his haste, he hadn’t sent her somewhere where she could not return to her father’s house.

In the farthest corner of the room, he was able to create a vision portal. It was smoky, dusty at first, but soon, he saw her. His portal had the imprints of the Rose lake house and it just took a bit of maneuvering to detect where she was: in an upstairs bedroom. She was in a chair looking out over the lake. He hair still had gently waves in it, but she had thrown it back into a barrette. Loki felt a pang of loneliness then. He hadn’t allowed himself much time to think about Caroline; he had been formulating his plan of escape from Byleistr, maybe even killing his half-brother in the process. It would be quite a coup to be not only king of New Asgard but of Jotunheim too. By rights, he would be next in line for the throne.

Loki peered closer into the portal when he saw the door to Caroline’s room open and he saw his brother walk in. Thor had pulled a chair over to hers and sat beside her. “What the hell are you doing there, Thor?” The distance and the thickness of the ice made it so Loki couldn’t make out anything but a muffled conversation, but they were in a deep and meaningful discussion. What he wouldn’t give to be able to use an amplification spell. 

Doubt washed over him. His plan to rule New Asgard had already backfired on him thanks to the battle with the Frost Giants. He had worked hard to get Caroline and keep her with him. In a moment of sentimentality, he tossed her to safety, and now may have lost her. Could she be talking to his brother about where to find him? He would go from one cell to another and lose all chance at New Asgard. He couldn’t let that happen, especially if she was the one who caused it.

Once Thor left, he decided to cast a holographic image of himself and use the portal to see her. Hopefully, it would only be a short trip and he would be able to stay focused enough to know if someone was walking into his cell. He shimmered into the dark bedroom. She had been returning Thor’s chair to the desk when he arrived and she stiffened.

“Is it you?”

He moved behind her and pulled her against him, one arm around her neck. His warm breath chilled her. “Would you already betray me?”


End file.
